


Hollow Victory

by blakefancier



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah does a little more than just take Tony's arc reactor and try to talk him to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person. A really horrible person. Sorry?

Obadiah was achingly hard. He had Tony—helpless and hollowed out— sitting before him and the possibilities stretched out before him. He smiled, stroked Tony's pale, sweaty cheek, and murmured softly, "I'm gonna miss you. I'm really gonna miss you, Tony. And I don't want this to be your last memory of me."

Tony looked at him, eyes wide as if shocked. 

His smiled wider, stood up, and undid his trousers. "I know this is crass, but I feel like indulging myself." He took out his cock, God, he wasn't going to last long—and stroked himself. Slowly at first, building up the pleasure, eyes never leaving Tony's helpless, devastated face. He gasped in surprise, and came, shooting into the empty casing of Tony's arc reactor. He squeezed his cock, one last time, getting a dribble on Tony's cheek.

Tony's breath hitched in his throat.

"I should go," Obadiah said, pulling himself back together. "I've got a date with Pepper." He pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and headed out.


End file.
